1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrally plastic outlet pipe and making process thereof used in a body of a tap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional outlet pipe of a tap is made of cooper material with lead substances and is worked by a complex mechanical working method. To avoid lead pollution, the outlet pipe is washed to eliminate lead substance, and the inlet connector and the spray nozzle are pre-formed and then welded together manually, hence making the conventional outlet pipe at a high cost and a poor efficiency.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.